


See You Soon

by wsakuya



Series: Masterpiece Theatre [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Freckles, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pool & Billiards, Sequel, Skype, Texting, Time Difference, Video Chats, Webcams, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alex wants a traditional Japanese wedding, with kimonos and all," Himuro says and strolls around the table again. He turns to Kagami, who's sitting a bit far off and watching them play their game. "Have you told Aomine yet that you're gonna meet soon?"</p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3159248">Under the same Sky</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> HI IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I couldn't believe how many people like the prequel of this ridiculous piece, so there you go!!!! I WROTE A SEQUEL!!!  
> This work's gonna consist of three parts, so please wait eagerly for the last one, okay???
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of it.  
> I'm so tired right now, I don't even know what to say, so enjoy it!!
> 
> PS: Part II plays at least one year after Part I.

_"So your mom's gonna get married?"_ he hears Aomine ask over the speakers as he's in midst of cleaning his room.

He's sure it's never looked worse before, but with the Super Bowl airing and Tatsuya and Shuzou spending the weekend at his place, Kagami can be glad that it's not looking like a minefield.

He nods even though he knows he's standing in an angle Aomine can't see him in.

"Alex is not my mother-mother, you know that," he says and rolls his eyes. "But yeah, she does."

_"And a Japanese at that?"_

Kagami sits back in front of the computer. "Yeah, she's studied a few years abroad in Japan, and that's where they met."

 _"But she moved back to America, didn't she?"_ Aomine asks and takes a long swallow of his coke bottle.

It's still a bit unfamiliar with the way Aomine's wearing his bangs now, longer and covering his forehead. It makes him look much older and more mature. Sometimes Kagami catches himself staring for too long and admiring his perfect face, it's ridiculous.

"Yeah, but they kept in touch. At one point even decided to try a long-distance relationship," he explains and throws his dirty clothes into a corner Aomine can't see.

The blue-haired is quiet for a heartbeat. Kagami can see that he's deep in thought, thinking hard about something.

A minute passes before he opens his mouth and says, _"That's admirable, isn't it?"_

"What is?"

 _"That they've stayed together for so long!"_ Aomie explains, voice rising in excitement as he sits up straight in his chair. _"And now they're getting married. It somehow... gives me hope."_

"What? That we two might get married one day too?" Kagami snorts, watches Aomine grin at him like a little boy.

 _"I wouldn't mind, you know?"_ the blue-haired says and scoots closer to the webcam, smile never leaving his face.

"We can't get married in Japan."

_"But in America."_

Kagami snorts again, but he can't help the smile spreading over his expression as well, can't help but stare lovingly at his idiotic boyfriend.

"Then better start saving. Wedding rings aren't really something you can pay with your pocket money," he laughs, wishes he could nudge Aomine's shoulder or shove him playfully, anything so he could touch him.

Aomine's eyes widen, and he leans even closer to the camera. _"So you would? I mean get married?"_

"Sure, why not," Kagami says and shrugs, loves seeing Aomine's smile widen, one of pure affection and love as he leans back into his chair.

_"Then we've got a deal."_

"Deal."

Silly grins and loving stares change with the time into laughs and snorts as they keep telling each other about their day.

Aomine's isn't even remotely coming to an end since it's only nine in the morning at his place, but he keeps telling story after story anyways, makes Kagami either laugh or roll his eyes.

At one point, Kagami's mother knocks on his door and calls for his name.

"Taiga, please go to bed, you're having exams tomorrow!" she calls out from behind the door, and then quickly adds, "Say hello to Daiki!"

Kagami groans and quickly shushes her away before turning back to the webcam.

 _"Did your mother just greet me?"_ Aomine asks.

Kagami's eyes widen one bit, and he says, "Wow, your English got better."

 _"Not really. I understood 'Daiki' and 'hello' and then I kinda put two and two together,"_ he explains and hears Kagami snort, loves how one of his weirdly-shaped eyebrows shoots up.

"And here I thought you studied, my bad," the red-haired laughs and is pretty sure he heard a muttered 'shut up' from his boyfriend. "Anyways, I've gotta go, exams start tomorrow."

 _"Yeah, got it. Don't forget to study yourself, dumbass,"_ Aomine says and shows a wicked smile, the curtains behind him beginning to move as the wind dances into his room.

"Says the dumbass," Kagami laughs and reaches with his mouse for the red X. "Love you, dumbass."

 _"Love you too,"_ Aomine says, his voice a tick softer before they disconnect.

Kagami stares at the black screen for a few more seconds, has still the picture of Aomine in front of him; only woken up from his sleep, hair sticking out and eyes tired, a black hoodie thrown over his pyjama.

Kagami knows he usually doesn't awake so early, especially not on a Sunday, so it warms his heart that the blue-haired woke up only for him.

He turns off the computer and decides to go to bed.

 

 

 

"What exactly are we looking here for if you're not even buying anything?" Kagami asks, taking a blue napkin into his hand. The colour reminds him a bit of Aomine's hair, which is ridiculous because at this point really anything reminds him of his boyfriend. It's a horrible obsession he can't get over before he meets Aomine in person and can touch him like he's always wanted to.

Alex walks beside him, her blonde hair tied into a ponytail as she looks at a napkin herself.

She shrugs. "Just to see what colours look the best," she says and holds up a white one with yellow flower patterns. "How about this?"

"Suits your hair," Kagami says and shrugs as well.

"You're right, it doesn't fit." Alex puts the napkin away again and keeps walking, eyes some more patterns.

Kagami sighs and lets his shoulders slump down. They've been doing this for hours now, and he swears he'd rather study than look at one more napkin.

"Oh yeah, where are you gonna get married?" the red-haired asks and sits onto a nearby chair. "Somewhere here in L.A.? When is your fiancé coming anyways?"

Alex spins around, hair flipping with her movement and big smile on her face. Her green eyes are shining, as bright as a light bulb.

"Guess what!" she says and walks over to Kagami in big steps before she grasps for his hands, her long fingers enclosing his.

Somehow he doesn't know how to interpret that smile, that expression, and he slowly asks, "Guess what?"

"We're not getting married in L.A.!" she chimes, mood bright without saying why, before she has mercy on the boy and his confused expression and adds, "But in Japan!"

Kagami's eyebrows shoot up and his back straightens, alone the word Japan giving him a warm feeling in his belly.

"Japan?" he repeats, the word so familiar yet foreign on his tongue. The place has always seemed so far away to him, unreachable, but now—

"And you're all coming with me!" Alex announces and winds her arms around Kagami, presses him close and gives him a kiss to the cheek. But he's still standing motionless, the news not quite reaching his ears before he gasps and hugs Alex back, almost crushes her with the sheer happiness he's feeling.

"You're kidding!" he shouts excites and makes a few other guests in the small wedding shop look at them.

"No, Taiga, we're going to Japan!"

At that he loses it, doesn't listen anymore and pulls Alex even closer.

He feels like crying, his eyes already stinging, and he thinks, _Japan, Japan, Japan._ And then it's a row of, _Aomine, Aomine, I will finally meet Aomine._

He knew that one day they'd meet each other, the two of them already planned it through. They've already saved tons of money, will put it all together when they have enough and then one of them can fly over and finally see each other like they've already dreamed of.

But now that it's actually happening and within reach, it feels too good to be true, that he doesn't deserve to meet Aomine for some reason. All those feelings are now muddled together that it's almost too much.

"Thanks, Alex," he forces out as she pulls away and wipes his glassy eyes clean, a smile on her face as she sees the happy expression of her boy.

"No problem, Taiga," she says, her voice soft and small before she pulls Kagami after her by the hand, guiding him out of the shop. "Come on, we've got stuff to do!"

 

 

"So you had to look at napkins?" Himuro asks and walks around the billiard table, stick in his hand. "Good for you. I had to decide between round and square tables."

Nijimura rolls his eyes, sitting on the couch and playing with his own stick in his hand. They often do this, spend their time in Nijimura's basement if it's too hot to take a step outside.

In there it's pleasantly cold, and since the basement is filled with things like a bar and a fridge, they don't miss anything when they're down here.

"Oh boo-hoo, you two had fucking luck. Did you know that I had to try on dresses with her?" He sighs exaggerated. "Oh God, so many dresses..."

"So she's actually getting married in Japan," Himuro says and gets interrupted by Nijimura again.

"I even had to wear one myself!" His arms fling around, desperation clearly visible on his face. "Why!?"

Kagami and Himuro both playfully roll their eyes and then the older male makes his shot, clacking noises resounding through the room as the colorful bullets hit each other and a few of them fall into the holes.

"And why in Japan?" Nijimura asks, growls as he sees how many points Himuro made. He goes in position and makes his shot, only one black bullet falling inside, and he growls again.

"Alex wants a traditional Japanese wedding, with kimonos and all," Himuro says and strolls around the table again. He turns to Kagami, who's sitting a bit far off and watching them play their game. "Have you told Aomine yet that you're gonna meet soon?"

Kagami huffs through his nose, a quiet chuckle. "Soon, you say, it's still in six months," he says but smiles. "But no, I wanna surprise him."

Nijimura scrunches up his face. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Kagami asks, frowning at his brother who's getting in position to shoot.

"Make that lovey-dovey face without your boyfriend around," the black-haired says and shoots, completely misses his target and curses. "Then I really don't wanna know how you behave like as soon as you two meet."

Kagami really wants to scowl and throw something back at his head, but he can't, instead he's grinning stupidly and tries to hide his expression as Himuro regards him with a knowing look.

They keep playing billiard for a while, Kagami switching places with Nijimura and almost winning before the older male hits all his bullets in one shot and wins.

Then, Kagami's phone buzzes with the sound of a new message.

 _**Aho** _  
_istg school is so boring_  
_whatcha doing babe_

He snorts at the nickname Aomine got used to calling him and replies, the grin on his face not leaving.

 **_You_ **  
_At least try to listen, dumbass, you need it_  
_Playing billiard with my brothers, now go back to class, idiot_

 **_Aho_ **  
_wanna play too man_  
_nah not yet_

Kagami sighs and types in his last reply before he gets back to playing.

 **_You_ **  
_Love you, now put your damn phone away_

 **_Aho_ **  
_love you too honey (*¯ ³¯*)♡_

 

 

"Are you excited for Japan, sweetheart?" his mother asks as she is about to finish dinner.

She rarely does, since Kagami and her husband are great cooks themselves, but sometimes she feels like being the one to make food for her two important men.

"Oh, so you already heard?" Kagami asks and helps placing the cutlery on the table. "What do you think of the idea?"

"It's great, no? Your father and me got married in Japan too!"

Kagami's eyebrows shoot up. "Wait, you did?"

"Yes," she says and nods. "And then we moved to L.A. and got you."

"Huh, I didn't know..."

They put the pots and bowls filled with food on the table and then sit down, still waiting for the father to arrive home.

"But now to you, sweetheart," his mother says and clasps her fingers together, and Kagami already has the worst in mind, groans and braces himself for whatever comes next. "Aren't you excited to finally meet Daiki?"

Oh, he just knew this is about Aomine.

He shrugs his shoulders and tries not to show how he really feels or else his mother makes a fuss about it. "I guess."

"You guess? You've been knowing this boy for how long and you only _guess_?" she asks and frowns, hands in her hips.

"Mooom," Kagami groans and turns away from her, but his mother is sharp and not easily shaken off — a trait both of them share.

His parents gotten to know Aomine only a few months after the two of them started chatting on Skype, first very skeptical about it, but as soon as they saw him, especially his mother, locked him into their hearts.

She loves talking and asking about him, always wants to know how he's doing and how his day's been. Surprisingly enough, his parents even accept them dating— but Kagami guesses the only reason for it was at first because it didn't look like it would hold out for very long.

"Does he at least know?" she asks and begins filling their plates with food as she hears a car driving into the garage.

"No, I kinda want to surprise him," the boy says and blushes slightly, feeling all of sudden really shy; talking about Aomine just does that to him if it's not to Aomine himself.

As his father walks in and greets them, they finally begin to eat their dinner.

 

 

_"So, what'cha wearing, babe?"_

Kagami groans loudly into the receiver as he hears the typically lame pick-up line of Aomine's. He's lying in bed, already stripped down to his underwear and blanket thrown over his body. It's already dark outside and he should actually be sleeping soundly since tomorrow's school.

Aomine on the other hand only awoke maybe half an our ago and is therefore also lying in bed, the sky at his place on the other hand bright blue and sunshine beaming through his curtains.

"Please, Aomine, your fuckboy is showing."

The blue-haired laughs, voice still dark and groggy as his laughter slowly dies down into quite huffs.

Kagami loves that sound, hearing Aomine's bed voice in his ear while lying under the sheets. It feels like he's lying right beside him minus the warm body that should be wrapped around him but just isn't. But at least they somehow figured out to download Skype onto their phones, so they can call each other if one of them is too lazy to turn the computer on.

At least hearing Aomine's voice is enough.

 _"I remember you telling me that the first time we texted in Skype,"_ Aomine says and laughs again. _"You could have told me what it meant."_

"But you figured it out yourself, didn't you?"

 _"Yeah, after months!"_ Aomine says, his voice lightly rising, as much as his still sore throat allows him, a smile clearly audible. _"Ass move, Kagami, ass move."_

This time it's the red-haired who laughs, Aomine's amused and pouting voice too funny as to not to.

 _"So, what_ are _you wearing?"_

Kagami sighs and decides to give in. "A shirt and boxer shorts."

Aomine hums, a rustle heard as he turns on his back, one arm supporting his head. _"So only boxers, huh? Me too."_

Kagami can hear the grin, the intention behind his words, but he's too tired, doesn't even feel like getting in the mood Aomine's trying to put him into, and simply hums.

But to his own surprise, Aomine doesn't go there at all.

 _"I want you here,"_ he says, his voice all of sudden needy and quiet, as if it was a secret only between the two of them. _"Wish I could turn to my right and see you lying beside me..."_

"Yeah," Kagami breathes and swallows. On one hand he doesn't like Aomine mentioning these kinds of things, things they can do nothing about but accept, but then again he feels the same, wants nothing more than to reach out and feel Aomine's warm skin right beside him, where it _should_ be — but isn't.

When Kagami turns to his left, he sees only his blanket crumbled up around his single body — there's no warmth or laughter, no blue hair that's tickling his nose if he leans in close enough, no hairy legs wound around his own and no cold feet and probably too long toenails scratching his skin.

It's just empty — so empty and cold that he's scared it will kill him at last.

"I love you," he breathes out and pinches the space between his eyes, hopes it helps him not to cry right there in his bed.

He hears Aomine swallow on the other end of the line, hears him breathe in a long drag of air before he replies, _"Yeah, I know. I love you too, Kagami."_

Kagami groans and slaps a hand over his eyes. "God, we're so lame, always talking about this touchy stuff and then begin to cry!"

 _"I'm not crying, you're crying,"_ Aomine says and laughs quietly, but his voice isn't as energetic as before, his mood as low as Kagami's own.

The red-haired turns to his side and closes his eyes, doesn't want to see the empty space beside him that's killing him every night he goes to sleep and instead tries to ignore it.

"Tell me something," he says then, voice quiet and full of all the feelings he has for Aomine — so many he can't count them on two hands.

_"Tell you what?"_

"I don't know, _something_ ," the red-haired shrugs and then adds with a smile, "What would you do if I was there? With you?"

Aomine snorts, as if the answer to this question was as obvious as the sun revolving around the earth. _"Fuck you, obviously. Or fuck me, I don't mind either."_

Kagami laughs, probably too loud for his parents sleeping right next to his room. "I'm being serious, asshat!"

_"Me too!"_

Kagami huffs again in amusement and decides that's probably the only answer he gets from Aomine before the male opens his mouth again, voice now even quieter than before, barely above a whisper. _"I... I'd probably just watch you."_

"Watch me?" Kagami repeats and smiles small.

Aomine breathes out a laugh. _"Yeah, I'd kinda— I guess I'd be too scared to touch you, like, if you were actually lying beside me..."_

Kagami hums faintly, eyes gradually falling closed as he listens to the quiet breaths of Aomine's voice.

 _"But I'd really want to touch you, so fucking bad,"_ he chuckles and smiles, eyes staring up to the ceiling before he closes them as well. _"So I'd slowly reach out and feel your cheek, probably only with a fingertip— God, I bet my hands would be shaking and all sweaty..."_

Kagami laughs, the comment catching him off guard and making his chest jump shortly. "Then please don't touch me at all."

 _"Shut up, bastard!"_ Aomine says almost a bit too loud into the receiver that Kagami has to wince quietly.

_"Yeah, I guess I'd just touch your face, and feel the warmth of your skin, and press my fingertip against each of your freckles..."_

"And kiss me?" Kagami asks and smiles again as he hears Aomine snort.

 _"I wouldn't even think of kissing you, just— I'd just touch you and realize that this is actually all real, that you're beside me,"_ the boy huffs and then breathes out a sigh, air he's held far too long in his lungs. _"And then I'd whisper to you... that I love you."_

Kagami smiles. He doesn't mention the tear running out of the corner of his eye down onto his pillow and simply chuckles, doesn't want to bother Aomine with his feelings. "That'll be great."

But then he feels the void getting bigger inside his chest as he hears Aomine sniff small.

"If you could only do that..."

 

"Alex, you wanted to see me?" Kagami asks as he walks into her bedroom and immediately gets his sight darkened by one of Alex' dresses.

"Yeah, good to see you too," he mutters as he pulls the piece off his face and throws it instead onto the bed.

But he wishes he didn't, because now he has a perfect view of the horrible mess inside Alex' room — clothes thrown everywhere, every single door of drawers and wardrobes open and emptied as far as it's possible, suitcases scattered all over the floor and Alex sitting right in the center of the mess.

"Alex...? Did a burglar get inside or have you lost your mind?" Kagami asks and tries to make his way through the room. "Please tell me it's the first."

"No time to explain, Taiga!" she barks at him, not even turning around and then proceeds to fill her four suitcases with clothes she probably won't wear half of.

"No, you _do_ explain to me," he says and points at her with raised eyebrows, tries to look threatened before realizing again that she's not even watching him. "Why did you call me here?"

"I have to go to Japan."

The boy's eyes widen. "What— Now!?"

"No, tomorrow!" Alex says and throws a pair of shoes into one of the cases.

"That doesn't sound any better, you know!?" Kagami says and barely dodges a flip flop coming his way. "Why so sudden!? Isn't the wedding only in what, five, six months!?"

"Yeah, and I thought Kazu was gonna fine managing it on his own as long as I tell him what to do via phone, but apparently he can't!" she says and closes one of the trunks, begins to jump up and down on it to close it properly.

"Okay..." Kagami slowly says and tries to collect his thoughts, meanwhile watching Alex doing her exercise. "And what am I supposed to do in this situation? Tell everyone that you'll be gone for what—?"

"Only the weekend, and no, I called you here for a different reason!" Alex explains breathlessly and begins to close the next suitcase.

"Water your flowers? What?"

"You're coming with me!"

"I— I what!?" Kagami asks, just simply standing there with eyes almost popping out of his holes and arms hanging motionless in the air. "What the hell are you talking about!? Are you high!?"

"It's just for a weekend, right? And your mother said it's fine!"

"She— she what!? But why!?"

"Because I need you, Taiga, you're the one I trust the most," Alex says and throws the remaining clothes lying around the floor back into her wardrobe. "Now sprint home and get your stuff. Our flight's gonna set off in—" She checks her watch. "Five hours!"

"What!? No! That's too damn fast, what the hell!? I'm not ready yet!" Kagami slowly sits down onto the bed, eyes staring to the ground and body feeling so powerless suddenly.

Alex watches him for a few seconds before she sighs with a smile on her face and fishes his phone out of his pocket.

He doesn't know what she's doing, head hung low before he sees the phone right under his eyes, Aomine's number on the display.

"I'll wait outside," she says with a soft voice and leaves the room after Kagami reaches for his phone.

He doesn't know why he's so scared. Maybe because they've been talking about this only a week ago, and now it's actually happening and he's terrified. He will see Aomine, but what is even worse, Aomine will see _him_ , and what if he doesn't like what he sees? What if he looks at Kagami with disappointment in his face and then simply turns around and leaves again?

The red-haired sighs and pinches the space between his eyes again, taking deep and calming breaths before he stands up and presses the dial button.

He looks at the clock while listening to the sounds of his phone, knows clearly that it's still early in the morning where Aomine's living, and Kagami's not surprised to only get an answer after five rings before a long groan is heard on the other end of the line.

 _"Kagami, what the fuck—?"_ Aomine's voice slurry asks, voice deep and rough and clearly only awoken, but Kagami can't care about either that or how Aomine's voice sounds as he paces through the room, one hand on his hip.

Before he can say something, Aomine cuts him off. _"Dude, you're calling with your phone? Are you insane!? Do you know how expensive that shit is!? Why do you think we've been using Skype the whole time—"_

"Aomine, shut up, this is important! I don't have much time and this _is_ fucking expensive, so just listen to me!"

Aomine turns quiet then. _"Kagami, are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine— You know what, I'm actually not. I'm freaking out here!"

 _"What, why?"_ Aomine asks hectically and Kagami hears him stand out of bed.

"I— I'm coming."

Aomine turns quiet again. _"Please don't tell me you actually called me for th—"_

"What!? No, dumbass!" Kagami screams into the receiver and then stops.

"I'm coming to Japan," he finally breathes out, his chest feeling heavier than it ever has as Aomine doesn't reply, probably standing as frozen as Kagami himself.

 _"You—"_ Aomine swallows. _"You're coming to Japan—? When?"_

Kagami sighs. "Tomorrow," he says and hears Aomine's breath hitch. "Alex is gonna get married in six months, and at that in Tokyo, but now she needs to already fly this weekend and help her fiancé. I planned not to tell you until a month to the wedding, but— I'll arrive in Japan tomorrow."

He tries to laugh and lighten the mood, but there's a lump in his throat and he instead swallows, tries to get rid of it but fails greatly.

"Aomine—?" he asks when he receives no reply, checks if Aomine hung up on him and then asks again. "Aomine, do you hear me? Were you listening?"

His breath hitches as he hears the blue-haired sniff into the phone, as he tries to hold in his cries and gasps and sits back down on the bed.

 _"Are you telling me—"_ He sniffs again. _"We're gonna see each other tomorrow? Without cams and Skype? We're gonna see each other—? Fuck—"_

It's then upon hearing Aomine's broken voice that everything comes down on him and he finally realizes—: this is real, this is happening, this is Aomine he's hearing right now over the phone, the same Aomine he will be able to touch not even in a day. That same Aomine who's standing in his underwear and sobbing like a child will be sobbing in his arms tomorrow, and he will as well.

"Yeah—" Kagami whimpers and laughs over his own pathetic voice as he tries to wipe away the tears. "We're gonna meet tomorrow, face to face—"

Aomine sobs again. _"Tomorrow, right? So, soon?"_

"Yeah," Kagami nods and laughs, trying to pull back the snot that's threatening to run out of his nose.

"Soon."


End file.
